A Broken Soul
by GlimmeringTopHat
Summary: Minerva strikes her last attack, my body already numb, I never feel it hit. I'm nothing but weak, always have been and I'm just one broken soul. She can break me all she wants, but she will never shatter Fairy Tail. - An alternative ending to the Fairy Tail Manga chapter 291. I do not own anything- apart from my writing. : Shot story with a bit of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Onward**

For Fairy Tail

Lucy's P.O.V

Minerva strikes her last attack, my body already numb, I never feel it hit. I'm nothing but weak, always have been and I'm just one broken soul. She can break me all she wants, but she will never shatter Fairy Tail. That's when I hear it, a voice, kind and sincere.

"Lucy, do this for Fairy Tail. Protect your family, wasn't it me who taught you that?"

My Mother.

"I'll throw them all at once!"

Juvia.

"This is a time I must fight for the guild's sake."

Wendy.

"Bring it on, all of you at once!"

Laxus.

"We won't lose to the likes of you guys. And you won't surpass us."

Natsu.

"All 100 will be my opponents."

Erza.

"I will win for my guild!"

Gray.

"We don't know the meaning of giving up! Our goal is #1 in Fiore!"

Master.

"_Everyone tried so hard for our goal; I can't put all that effort to waste." _

Me.

I felt my lips curl into a smile.

Natsu's P.O.V

There she is battered and bruised floating towards the edge of the sphere before she reappears in front of Minerva. I grit my teeth in realization, she's torturing her.

Minerva shouts from the top of her lungs "WE ARE SABERTOOTH!"

Her bawled fist powers through the water, an inch away from Lucy's face when it stops.

Our eyes widen as the camera zooms in on Lucy's face, her eyes flutter open and her hand is clenched on to Minerva's wrist.

Lucy's P.O.V

My body springs to life as I feel my arm shoot out to the threat. Silence. My eyes flutter open.

"D-Due to unfair play, an extra 10 minutes has been added in Lucy's favour." The referees voice echoes around the silent arena.

"Make it 5." I reply back to pumpkin head.

Gasps sound all around as I still keep my hand grip tightly on the shocked Minerva.

Laxus' P.O.V

5 minutes. What are you thinking Lucy! You'll get yourself killed! In panic, I shoot a look at Gramps. He catches my gaze and just shakes his head.

"LUCY! What are you doing?" Natsu's loud shout is heard throughout the barren arena.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu.

"Yes, Fairy Tail what are you doing?" Minerva's icy breath teases my ear. My instincts take over me as I lash out a roundhouse kick at the open SaberTooth Mage. She sputters out a curse laced with blood and flips over backwards.

An enormous roar from the crowd deafens my ears as I hide my surprise look. I gather my strength into my voice.

"What I should of done ages ago. I will fight for my guild! We might not be the strongest but my god, we can fight. I will stand up for everyone and I will try my absolute hardest to win, I will fight for what I love and that is something you will never take away from us; because that's the way of FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!"

Another cheer from the crowd and a shaking referee blows his whistle "b-begin!" he declares.

A battle cry sounds through the water sphere and the black haired mage hurdles herself towards me. She shoots various different magic at my limp body and each attack hits perfectly, I grit my teeth trying not to show the pain.

"_When she gets closer throw as many punches as you can." _My inner strength tells me.

Minerva bounds over to me and cackles before a dark light surrounds her closed fist.

I wait and then swing a strong fist out at her laughing jaw. I hear a slight crack and then I lean down in the water and shoot my flexed foot at her gut. Then I use my other hand and slap her around the neck closing off any oxygen. I continue powering through, each hit I make pain rockets through my body but I keep going. _I can't give up not now._ Various magic attacks spring into my sides and legs but I ignore them and concentrate on getting her near the edge.

Laxus P.O.V

She's amazing; most of Fairy Tail had tearing eyes after her speech and then she springs to life, pounding her way through the SaberTooth Mage like nothing happened. But, I can see the magic hit her sides and she winces but carries on. Team Natsu scream her name like there's no tomorrow hoping some encouragement might give a chance to maybe winning.

Lucy continues battling Minerva and I watch as she nearly drives forward the bruised mage towards the edge of the sphere and then the arena shines.

Lucy's P.O.V

_One last kick and then it's all over._

"B-be gone" Minerva whispers and a bright blinding light encircles me. I felt sharp pains all over like millions of sharpened knives pounding away at my battered skin. I squint through the almighty light and just make out the sharp outline of Minerva.

_For Family, for Fairy Tail._

Flesh meets flesh and my flat foot jabs into her guts sending her flying backwards out of the sphere before the timer rings.

I hear the winner being declared as Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail and I hear the cries of joy and happiness. I smile before the deathly crackle of magic surrounds my limp, lifeless body.

I watch as the black mist wraps around my feet and arms, I feel every hit. My cheeks flap as a sharp pain smacks into them, my limbs get beaten and I watch a long ribbon of blood leak through. I watch hopelessly as a knife formed by the mist slices through my once toned stomach and even more thick blood spills out. My scalp hurts as I feel the mist grab onto it and haul it about. I smile. My heart pounds even quicker as I think.

"_You can mess with me all you want, you can hurt me as much as you like but you will never ever destroy the hearts of Fairy Tail, my family!" _

I felt myself slip away into darkness before realizing I had said my thoughts out loud.

**There you have it, I think there will be another chapter and that's it, so when I said short I meant it. But for you readers I will be writing another story for GraLu so look forward to that! Tell me what you think below in a review and also thank you for all the response I've been getting, you all rock! Thank you and in the next chapter: Will Lucy survive the deadly attack and who will be waiting at her side? Find out in: Chapter 2: Indomitable Will. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus P.O.V

I watch her as her eyes slowly but surely close. The crowd's cheers and screams are not dominating my hearing and neither are the gasps from Fairy Tail or even the sirens. My focus is on Lucy and Lucy alone. So I do what any man in love would do, I run.

I pound my way through the dirt, I didn't care about the emergency healers protesting. All I cared about was the dying girl floating towards the water's ground. I scream as I watch her body make contact with the water's edge and push my absolute hardest to get under. My knees scrape against the rough ground as I skid under the sphere, fresh cold water splashes onto my face and I feel a light and feeble body slip into my arms.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

'SaberTooth will pay for causing such grief and damage to my precious nakama' I vow to myself before turning to the small old man standing in an open doorway.

"Good, you're all here. We're going to join both Team A and B together creating a 5 member team of Fairy Tail" Gramps merely announces.

"I will fight for Lucy's sake and my guilds!" I say almost a beat after Gramps and I don't hear anyone object.

"I will also fight" Erza declares after me, Gray following with a similar announcement.

After a few minutes, I'm about to ask anyone else to join until Gajeel pipes up.

"Bunny Girl has suffered and I would hate to see our guild lose, so if it's ok with you guys?"

I stare at him with wide eyes, surprised I guess, Gajeel can fight. "That's great" I state already feeling the fire burn within.

"I'm going to join, not because I want to win but because I couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt" I croaky voice declares from over Lucy's bed, no one bothers to look or say anything since Lucy's attack, Laxus has had a particular aura hanging over him and I don't think anyone has the courage to speak to the lightning mage.

"Then we have a team" I nod defiant at Master Makarov.

"A strong one at that, continue to be strong and stand with pride. Every member of Fairy Tail will be cheering for you and always will be" he simply says before making his way to the door, "you're going to battle in 5, oh and one more thing, good luck!" He shines a grin before heading out.

Erza, Gray and Gajeel all follow and I take one last glance at Lucy.

'I'm not fighting for my life but for yours.'

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

Of course, I stay behind. Just seeing Lucy's haggard face and her blonde hair spread like a halo. Ugly black and blue bruises surrounding her pale skin and white bandages trying to mask the fact she's badly injured. Nervously, I bring my hand to her head and gently stroke down to her cheek bones. Her luscious skin like velvet under my caring hands, she's my missing piece. I feel her jaw clenched and a slight moan escapes her lips as she awakes from her slumber.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I want to move, lash out, swim even but I'm trapped. My body doesn't want to move, no, it can't move. I panic even more until a smooth and calm finger brushes my skin and I feel safe, at ease. Slowly, I can feel scratchy sheets under me and feathery pillows cradling my head. I can hear the slight breathing right next to me and my breathing copies.

Inhale... exhale...

My eyes flutter open and the first ache hits me. Suddenly it's like tiny pins pricking every inch of my body. I try and push myself up but only wince at the deathly pain. I feel a firm hand clasped around mine and my eyesight focuses.

"Lucy" A concerned whisper, soft and gentle. My lips curl into a smile as I witness the short blonde hair.

"L-Laxus?" I question immediately embarrassed if it isn't.

"Yeah, can you see me?" His face filled with worry comes into focus and I shakily bring my hand to his cheek, _I'm not dreaming_ I reassure myself feeling his warm and living skin under my palm.

"Lucy, listen, I haven't got much time before I need to battle SaberTooth-"

Everything comes back into place, sharp and quick. SaberTooth, Minerva. My hand jolts away from him and I ignore the immense pain before pushing myself up into a sitting position. The dream is replaced with reality although Laxus is still at my side.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Battle between Fairy Tail's new team and SaberTooth. But listen, I think you're really brave and strong for defeating Minerva and if you hadn't, I'd still be saying the same things because you-" He breathes harshly and mumbles something I can't comprehend as my ears start to buzz. Fairy Tail against SaberTooth. How long have I been out? I'm about to ask Laxus but he's already jumping out of his seat, speedily walking towards the door with a rather beetroot face.

_Did I say something? _

I want to call out for him; he needs to stay with me. Everything inside me tears a part as I watch his shadowy figure grow smaller and smaller from the door way.

_Laxus, battle of Fairy Tail vs. SaberTooth. Not very soon to talk. Leaves before whispering- _

It clicks. Cold sweats drown my body as I use the strength left to push onto my feet, I wobble and instantly balance myself using the wall.

_Wait for me._

A thick sheen spreads on my forehead as I place one shaking leg in front of the other. My breathing come out sharp, shallow rasps as I quicken my pace. My eyes water with the sheer pain as I break into a slow jog.

_Laxus._

I stumble through the door and continue down the corridor leading out towards the arena. The sun shines fiercely and I can't see anything at first. My eyes adjust to the blinding light and I push myself quicker as I make out the tall silhouettes of Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Natsu. Every pound, pain rockets through my legs but I keep going. I can hear the faint roars from the crowd and an announcement of Fairy Tail's new team. My eyes draw to the spiky haired, blonde man growing larger and larger as I sprint towards the entrance.

I collapse onto the defined muscular back of Laxus and my tears stream down my face.

His whole body jolts with shock as he feels my arms wrap around chest.

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

A pink Fairy Tail logo stained on her bruised hands.

_Lucy._

I'm about to spin around before I hear the sweet words whisper in my ear.

"I love you too" she says.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Those words had been waiting too long, hanging in the back of my mind whenever I stared at his face and it felt fantastic too finally announce my complete and utter love for him and too know he felt the same way filled me with hope and joy.

"I just came to wish you luck, because the strongest people are not the ones who win but the ones who don't give up when they lose" I speak to his heart only and with that he whisks me around to face him and set's his fiery and soft lips on mine for one hell of a passionate kiss. From then I knew I never wanted to leave him alone. The brief and beautiful silence between the kiss ended as we heard the crowd whistle and the gasps from the others.

"Lucy, I will fight every battle for you, for the ones I love. You are my future and I won't ever let anyone wreck it. You have just given me the best sort of magic, the best strength, the wisest wisdom and exceptional devotion, you gave me love. And for that, I can only thank you and return the same because I will always, unexceptionally, love you." Laxus pushes a strand of my hair out of the way before placing a sweet and short kiss on my forehead before heading out into the battle grounds. He left his musky and pine scent behind and my senses cling onto it, my mind tries to remember every touch and passion shared in the kiss and my ears replay the soft and honest words he spoke. I'm not scared anymore, not for him or anyone else because I know if you learn to love as much as I do, your hope only increases. Sometimes, if you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will always reward you with a hello.

To love someone deeply gives you strength, being loved by someone deeply gives you courage and from that, love is the most powerful magic.

* * *

**So there you have it! Cheesy and short, I know you must hate me! But for all you Laxus and Lucy fans, I will be writing a much longer, dramatic, less cheesy, more fluffy LaLu series. Speaking of series, I'd like to know what you guys would like for my new series. What characters and couple/ or not? Should it be long or short? Give me a short, brief summary? Tell me below and spread the word! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and read this and please continue to read my other stories I have lined up for you. So, yeah, please either PM or Review with Ideas! Thank you! ^_^ Love you guys! In the meantime, cheerio! ^_^**

_Glimmering TopHat_

* * *

_Review or PM_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note **

First I'd like to apologize as this isn't a chapter however please keep reading as I need to update you all on this story.

So basically, at the beginning of this I mentioned it would only be around 2 chapters. So the last chapter was, in fact, the last. I didn't want to make it a long series as it didn't have much potential. I'm sorry for everyone who was looking forward to all of it but I did mention at the beginning.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm really glad you liked this story and please, continue to read my others.

_Glimmering TopHat_

* * *

_***Special Announcement***_

Hold on folks! I do have good news! If you'd like me to write a continuation of either this story or another LaLu story then please vote!

That's right, I'm holding a vote.

If you go onto my profile, take a look at my stories you should see the one called 'What Story Do You Want?' click and read the instructions. Then just review or Pm me on what story you would like to see me write. I know it may not be what you guys want and I'm really sorry for that. I guess, I try to please everyone but I also want to enjoy writing some things for myself. You probably hate me now, more than ever and all I can do is apologize.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you don't hate me.

_Glimmering TopHat_


End file.
